Attention
by leventis
Summary: Ino is Shikamaru's teacher but he's not doing too well in class. What will she do to get his attention back? RATED M FOR A REASON


Shikamaru rested his head on top of his arms in an effort to keep awake during his most hated subject. 'I don't need this', he thought to himself as the teacher proceeded in rambling on and on about the importance of this particular lesson. Her normally bright blue eyes seemed grayer today, obviously disappointed with the attention she was receiving form her class. 'She'd look even better with darker hair", he inwardly noted as she flipped her long blonde tresses over one shoulder.

"Okay class, I see you're not paying attention", she sighed, placing a tiny hand on her shapely hip, "I'll just give you back your tests now".

"Oh fuck, my mom's going to kill me when she sees this mark", Shikamaru groaned as she handed back the test to him, scolding him with her beautiful eyes. "I'd like to talk to you, Mr. Nara", she stated. "Stay after class."

"How troublesome", he sighed, catching her bum sway from side to side from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip as dirty thoughts flooded his brain.

"Maan, Ino-sama is so fucking sexy", he heard his friends comment.

"Hey, hey Shikamaru", a particular loudmouth blond nudged. "What did she want to talk about after class?" he asked, a provocative grin dancing on his lips.

"Fuck off, Naruto", Shikamaru spat, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh hell yeah, Ino-sama!" Naruto mocked in a low voice, grinding the air as his hands grabbed non-existent hips in front of him. "Shikamaru-kun! Oh yeah, harder!" he semi-whispered in a high pitch as he changed positions from one of power to one of submission. Eyes closed, Naruto continued the roleplaying.

"Oh you're so tight, I-"

"Naruto!" Ino furiously called, "go to the office, NOW!"

"But Ino-sama, I-"

"Enough! The office!"

Naruto hung his head as he packed his books together and headed for the office, praying he wouldn't be in too much trouble this time.

As the bell rang, Shikamaru followed the crowd of students filing out of the classroom.

"Mr. Nara, I think I said I wanted to speak with you." Ino snapped.

"I… I'm sorry, Miss. Yamanaka."

"Sit." She ordered. He did as he was told and took the nearest seat. As she strutted towards him, he found the courage to speak.

"Look if it's about what Naruto just did, I had nothing to do with it. We're barely even friends, honestly. I mean, we're friends but like…"

"Your marks, Mr. Nara", she said, ignoring the embarrassed boys feeble attempts at masking the obvious, "are far below your capabilities. Why don't you work harder?"

"It's a drag", Shikamaru grumbled, half-relieved the topic was off of Naruto's mockery of his fantasy.

"Are you really that lazy?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Shikamaru, I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do", she said eyes graying even more. Noticing this, he placed his hand above hers.

"You look like you need someone to talk to. I can give you that attention.", he remarked, looking straight into her eyes. She froze, shocked by his blunt demeanor.

"You're being incredibly inappropriate, Shikamaru."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"I'm just stating that you need someone who won't judge you, is all", he reasoned, still keeping his hand on hers. She pulled back, face void of any emotion. With her back facing him, she locked the door and began to take off her fitted jacket. He looked at her, furrowing his brows.

"Um… Miss Yamanaka?"

"Hush, Nara. You want this don't you? Let's see if we can make this class a little more… Interesting for you." She purred, blue eyes sparkling as she unzipped her tight pencil skirt, all the while inching closer and closer to him. He stared at her, unaware of what move to make. He squirmed in his desk as he felt the blood rushing to his crotch. 'Shit, think of something to do!' he ordered himself. It was not his first time having sex but he had never been with an older woman. As her skirt slipped down her lean legs, he felt his ability to control himself diminish. She swung one long leg on the other side of his body as she placed his shaking hands underneath her blouse, urging him to raise the offending material above her head. In feeling a hardness beneath her, she grinded her hips into his. He let out a moan that was quickly covered by her lips.

"Don't let anyone hear you, do you understand?"

He simply nodded, clearly at a loss for words.

"Okay, **Shikamaru-kun**", she started, imitating Naruto's previous scene, fingers laced through his jet black hair, "let's see how well you can give attention."

"Y-yes, Ino-sama."


End file.
